Hedwig's Flight
by Golden Lunar Eclipse
Summary: She looked at me with reproachful eyes. How could I make her understand? But she already knew. She just didn’t want to believe me…
1. Ron

A/N: I actually have two versions to this story. I couldn't decide between them or what to do with them, so I decided to post both. Version 1 from Ron's point of view was written before the HBP came out, so there may be some things (cough Dursleys cough) that don't work completely anymore.

JK Rowling owns the magnificent Harry Potter.

-(-)-

Hedwig's Flight

Ron/Version1

It was a dreary, grey day. The overcast sky spread over the darkened world below. I was out on the grounds with the others, dressed in formal black, and filled with an intense emotion I can barely describe. The rest of the world may have been rejoicing this moment, for all I knew, but I couldn't feel any bit of the happiness that it held. Wars don't have winners, remember? And now I knew how true that statement was. He was gone. And I missed him already.

The procession stopped at the top of the hill, where we all took a moment to gather around the fresh hole in the ground. The new Minister for Magic was giving a sermon, but I found I couldn't focus on his voice. It seemed so far away. Then some others were saying words. They were saying how great he was. I knew that, even when I was jealous, he was always my best mate and I felt lost without him now. Harry did defeat the Dark Lord. But he had been injured, and it turned out to be fatal.

Hedwig rested upon my shoulder. Her amber eyes looked like they were full of sadness in the dim light. Together we watched as they placed him in the ground. Hogwarts Cemetery. I think he'd be happy to know that he was being buried here. He always said that this place was home to him. He died too young to ever truly leave the Dursleys.

Hermione was crying silently next to me. I took her hand to comfort her as the people dispersed. We walked towards the lake and sat down. Hedwig made a soft, low hoot, that sounded more like a moan. We looked at her, and she looked back.

I think she'd been Harry's friend even longer than I had. She was his first true friend. She was always loyal to him. She had her little quirks (especially when she was in the same room as my owl, Pigwidgeon). She was the smartest owl I knew, and I think that Harry knew – she _always_ honed in on Harry's position, she even found Sirius when he was around and in hiding. She understood everything Harry told her as if she was a human just like him. Maybe he told her some secrets he never told anyone else. I don't think I'll ever know, she'll keep them to herself till _her_ dying breath. She loved him. And I'm pretty sure he loved her. Their special companionship is now lost with the rest of this…

She has no one to return to. She is completely alone; whereas, I still have Hermione. I feel such empathy towards her and her eyes reflect the same. I whisper to her that perhaps it's time she moves on. Her expression changes. There is the reproach. There is a speck of anguish. There is that intense emotion, the grief. She nips me on my hand. Ok, ok, stay a little while longer! She nuzzles me a moment later, as if to say sorry, and as if to say she understands how I feel, she feels the same.

Fly

Away

Leave behind these tears you shed

Fly

Away

Goodbye my friend, I will miss you more than you'll ever know

I feel the air of wing beats on my cheek and the tip of a feather as it grazes my head. She let go of my shoulder and took flight. Up, higher in the air and over the lake, her moan-like hoot echoing around the grounds. She looked back at me once, and I swear I saw tears in her eyes. Next moment and she was a speck in the sky above the world. Hedwig was now a free owl, though she didn't want to be. Goodbye Hedwig. You were as important to him as he was to you. I hope that you stay strong and live through this, for him. It would be my pleasure should we meet again. May you find your new home and not be so lost. Fly on, Hedwig. Fly on.

-(-)-


	2. Hedwig

Hedwig/Version2

It was sunset. Three dark figures stood against the glorious sky, on top of a hill overlooking the lake. Their shadows grew along the ground, and were reaching back towards the freshly turned earth, where a new grave had been made.

Hermione was holding Ginny as they gazed at the place between two mountains where the sun was disappearing. Ron sat on a rock, his little Pigwidgeon on his shoulder, Hedwig on his lap. He stroked her feathers absentmindedly. She didn't seem to notice as she stared off in space.

_The first time we met, so long ago now, I remember hoping that you wouldn't turn out to be one of those boys who were neglectful and mean. But when I saw the look on your face as you held me for the first time, I knew you'd be great… you were special… You were the best friend I could've ever asked for._

_Of course we had a couple of disagreements, like in all friendships, but we always connected again. We worked well as a team. You could always count on me to find you, and I knew you'd always return the favour with a treat (sooner or later…)._

_You took care of me when I was injured (you even skipped class!). You always searched the morning post to see if I was there, as the others have told me… I'm sorry I didn't come more often… I should have been there everyday, but I couldn't do much without any family of yours to turn to… I wish I could have been your family… I probably was, and am proud to be considered one of your friends… I'm glad to have been one of your friends…_

_But now-_

Hedwig turned her big amber eyes to face Ron. It was dusk and the shadows were closing in. But her meaning was clear in the reproachful look she gave him.

"Hedwig," he said softly. "I know how much he meant to you and how much you meant to him, but there's nothing that anybody can do now to save him no matter-" his voice broke a little, "no matter how much we want to. He's gone.

"We should be grateful," Ron continued. "Grateful for the time we spent with him. Grateful that he cared about us. Grateful that he cared so much he gave his life to save not only us, but the entire world-"

"If we have to be grateful for that," interjected Ginny, "then I want to be selfish."

"I know, Ginny, I know," cooed Hermione in a motherly manner, trying to calm not only Ginny, but everyone present.

Hedwig hooted dolefully and all eyes were back on her. Even Pig didn't twitter, for once staying quite still and quiet.

She blinked her eyes to indicate she understood. They knew she knew she loved him but it was time to let go, say goodbye.

In one great swoop, she spread her wings and took off, lightly brushing Ron's cheek as she flew past. She was hooting her own sad little tune for Harry as his grave and his friends grew smaller on the ground below her. She turned west and headed towards the mountains, chasing after the sun as night was falling upon the world.

_There's a kind of freedom that you need, but sometimes freedom can be quite unwanted. Where do I go from here?_

_I will never forget you, Harry, and I know you would have wanted me to stay strong like you were whenever you lost someone close to you (which was more often than anyone should have to endure). I learned so much from you and I will always remember it. I will continue to fly and to live life as best I can and hope that one day, after I've fulfilled all I should, we will meet again._

-(-)-

I hope you enjoyed. That's it for this story. I just wanted to explore two different possibilities of the same idea, hence the two similar, but different stories. Just as a side note, flying is an activity that both Hedwig and Harry had in common on their "favourite things to do" list.


End file.
